


Water

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, Jack Crusher's Death, Mourning, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc helps Beverly find release after Jack's death.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> So...apparently I use Jean-Luc comforting Beverly after Jack's death A LOT....I guess that's my "trope"?

Jean-Luc ushered Beverly into the morgue. He had overseen the transfer of Jack's body earlier that day when his ship docked, but hadn't looked at his best friend's broken body. Beverly insisted. She said she needed to see him for closure, and Jean-Luc felt that as both her best friend and Jack's commanding officer he needed to go with her. She shivered in the cool air and he wrapped am arm around her.  
  
"You're sure you want to see him?" Beverly nodded. "I need to know...for sure..I know it's silly and I've already read the medical report....Doctor Quaice won't let me do the autopsy...."  
  
"Quite right. You shouldn’t have to slice into your husband." He lowered his arm from her shoulder and gave her hand a squeeze. "Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." He slowly pulled the blanket aside and Beverly covered her mouth with a gasp. She had seen dead bodies before in her profession...but never the dead body of someone she once loved. She gently traced a line down Jack's face. His face was cold, his eyes staring at nothingness. She shuddered again and gently closed his eyes. She stepped back and Jean-Luc covered him once more. "Thank you."  
  
"I would say my pleasure, but..." he grimaced. She smiled back. "I know." She shyly reached for his hand. "Priscilla is keeping Wes tonight.  She thought it might be best if he didn't see me like this...but I don't want to be alone. Stay with me?" Jean-Luc nodded. "Just need to pick up my bag from the temporary quarters I was assigned."  
  
Jean-Luc replicated a simple dinner for the pair of them. He shied away from the alcohol and Beverly raised her eyebrows. "I got completely blotto yesterday," he offered by ways of an explanation. "I suppose I shouldn't drink, either."  She exchanged her drink for a glass of water.   
  
They ate silently, then carried cups of tea over to her sofa. They drank in more silence. Jean-Luc wanted to offer her comfort, but wasn't sure what to say and Beverly had a million questions but didn’t want to ask them.   
  
When the first tear fell from her eyes, Jean-Luc gently wiped it away with his thumb and laid back on the sofa, pulling her against his chest. "Shhh. Cry if you need to. I'm here for you." He dropped a friendly kiss on the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly while she cried.   
  
"I've made a mess of your shirt."  
  
"Never mind. You have a refresher." He gently stroked her hair. She yawned. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long day for you."  
  
"I don't want to sleep in there. I know it's stupid, since Jack didn't really live here, but I can't..." she started to cry again.   
  
"Shhh. Do you want to sleep in the guest room? I can use Wesley's bed or sleep out here?" She shook her head. "Will you share the bed with me? I just need to be held. Please?" Jean-Luc's heart was breaking for the woman curled against him. He loved her, but she had loved Jack and Jack had loved her. "Whatever you need. Do you want me to get your nightgown?" She nodded. "How about a shower? You might feel better." She nodded again and he kissed her forehead. "Wait here."  
  
He went into her bedroom and found her nightgown, slippers, and bathrobe. He stopped in her ensuite and grabbed her shampoo, soap, and a hairbrush before he took them into the other bathroom. He got the water set to a tolerable temperature and called to her. "Shower is all set up for you. I'm going to use the shower in your bathroom while you shower." She grinned devilishly. "Could shower with me!"   
  
"Beverly! Positively scandalous. Some other time." He closed the door and quickly took his shower. He had stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist when he heard a thump from the other bathroom. Worried something had happened, he charged into the bathroom. Beverly was slumped against the shower wall, naked, with her knees pulled up to her chest.   
  
Jean-Luc kneeled in front of her, heedless of her nakedness or the fact that his towel was quickly getting soaked. "Beverly?"   
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. You're a strong woman. Come on, I'll help you." He helped her stand and did his best not to stare at her body. "Have you washed your hair yet?" She shook her head. "Come on, under the spray. There we go." He reached for her shampoo and lathered up his hands. "Turn around." He bit back a groan at the sight of her backside and concentrated on lathering her hair. Her head lolled forward and she moaned. "Feels nice. Don't stop." He worked his fingers down to her shoulders and gave them a massage, thankful for his soaked towel to hide his reaction to her moan.   
  
"Let's get your hair rinsed off." Beverly turned around and Jean-Luc once again diverted his eyes from her breasts. "Do you need help washing?"   
  
"I...." she wiped at her eyes. How ridiculous that she needed her best friend to help her in the shower. Jean-Luc silently reached for the cloth and squirted some body wash onto it. He gently rubbed the cloth over her and Beverly closed her eyes. It was really quite sensual and if she didn't feel so out of sorts, she probably would be enjoying it more. She made a mental note to ask him to shower with her again, and she stilled. _What am I thinking? He doesn't want me like that. He's just a friend._   
  
She watched Jean-Luc blush when he washed her gently between her legs. "Uhm....I don't mean to sound indelicate, but do I clean the inside?" Beverly’s hips bucked slightly at the thought of having his fingers inside her. "No. It's generally self-cleaning. Just the outside." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Turn around. Can't neglect your back."   
  
As he ran the cloth over her back, he willed his erection to go down. _She's just a friend. She just lost her husband. Jack is...was my best friend. I can't take advantage of her._   He smoothed the cloth over each delicate globe and gently ran it down her crack. Beverly bit her lip, but couldn't stop her hips pushing her backside into his hands. He chuckled and lightly slapped her rear with the washcloth. "None of that."  
  
She turned around with a wicked grin. "What if I want it?" She tugged away the wet and heavy towel and ran a finger along his erection. "Beverly...." He grabbed her hips and pulled her forward, attacking her lips with his. She broke off the kiss and turned around, bracing her hands against the tile. "Please?"  
  
He didn't need to be asked twice and he entered her from behind. She moaned as his hands came forward and he tweaked her nipples into stiff peaks. Beverly began to sob, and he pulled out of her and turned her back around. He stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean..."  
  
"Jean-Luc, I need this. Please."  
  
"But you're crying...I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You're not. I just need this release. Please? And if I cry...let me?" He nodded and she lifted a shapely leg to wrap around his hips. He braced her back against the shower wall as he made love to her. She sobbed and he kissed her tears away. As she shuddered around him, he came crying her name.   
  
"I'm sorry, my love. Should have warned you."  
  
"Hmm. Now I need to clean myself again.” He grinned. "Allow me." He dropped to his knees and brought her to the brink over and over until her knees forced her to the floor. He kissed her and she shivered as the water had started to cool. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked until it formed a stiff peak, replacing his lips with his hand as he lavished attention on her other breast.   
  
"Jean-Luc? It's getting cold."  
  
"Hmm. Well, you'll have to let your lover warm you up in bed." He spoke around her nipple.   
  
"Lover?" He let go of her nipple. "If you’ll let me. I know people might talk..."  
  
"Let them. Jean-Luc, take me to bed."  
  
###  
  
If anyone noticed Jean-Luc's arm wrapped around Beverly’s waist or the kiss he placed right below her ear at Jack's funeral, they pretended not to.   
  
###FIN###


End file.
